Cruz Ramirez
Cruz Ramirez is a young, Hispanic racing trainer and technician who works at the Rust-eze Racing Center. An admirer of Lightning McQueen's talents, Ramirez eagerly assists the veteran racer when he turns to her for help following his accident while racing in the Piston Cup. She later races for Dinoco as number 51. History ''Cars 3'' In Cars 3, after Lightning McQueen is forced out of the Piston Cup world following a devastating crash, he is taken to the Rust-eze Racing Center, where he is introduced to Ramirez. Excited to be helping out her idol in a "senior project", the two begin training to help McQueen grow to defeat Jackson Storm and the other next-generation racers at the Florida 500. She uses a voice command assistant named Hamilton, which she uses to track McQueen's speed during training sessions.Cars 3 reveals new details about Kerry Washington, Nathan Fillion and Lewis Hamilton's characters During their training, McQueen finds himself outclassing Ramirez at times, such as in a beach race when she spins out and is buried in sand, while McQueen has little trouble. Lightning also sees his former mentor Doc Hudson as inspiration, and the two visit the Thomasville Speedway, an abandoned Piston Cup raceway that was once the home of the Fabulous Hudson Hornet. They also meet many of Doc's fellow racing legends, including Smokey, Louise Nash, River Scott, and Junior Moon, who also assist McQueen in his training. Additionally, McQueen and Ramirez go to a demolition derby stadium named the Thunder Hollow Speedway, where they compete in disguise under the aliases Chester Whipplefilter and Frances Beltline, respectively. When the Florida 500 finally arrives, McQueen continues to struggle to overcome Storm throughout the race. Thinking quickly, he realizes that he can send Cruz into the race in his place, as long as she wears the same sponsor and number as him, which Ramone takes care of. McQueen serves as Cruz's crew chief as she tries her best to beat Jackson. Cruz utilizes techniques she learned while training with McQueen, such as weaving through other racers, which she learned by practicing with Tractors in Radiator Springs. She also performs a flip move to pass Storm, allowing her to win the race, as Doc Hudson once did. "'Cars 3' Disney Pixar Cars 3 the Essential Guide". DK Books.Lead the Way After her victory, Cruz decides to sign with Dinoco instead of Rust-eze, replacing Cal Weathers as the Dinoco racer. McQueen decides to stay as Cruz's crew chief for the rest of the season, wearing a new paint job and "51" number inspired by the Fabulous Hudson Hornet. ''Cars 3: Driven to Win'' in Cars 3: Driven to Win.]] Ramirez will appear as a playable character in Cars 3: Driven to Win. General information Personality and traits Ramirez is described as optimistic, sunny, and fierce. As a racing trainer, she enjoys assisting other cars in improving their racing abilities, including Lightning McQueen, whom she greatly admires. Physical description Ramirez is a 2017 CRS Sports Coupe with an aerodynamic venturi channeled chassis. Her High Performance DOHC V-6 engine correlates with her ability to go from 0-60 in 3.8 seconds, as well as her top speed of 210 miles per hour. Her license plate reads "C01-06A"."Meet Cruz Ramirez - Disney/Pixar's Cars 3" on YouTube While training with McQueen, Cruz has a yellow livery with the Rust-eze Racing Center emblem on her doors. When she competes in the Florida 500, she is given a yellow spoiler, and Ramone paints Rust-eze decals and the number "95" on her. Following her signing with Dinoco, Cruz has the Dinoco logo on her doors and hood, as well as the number "51", the same name number as the Fabulous Hudson Hornet. While racing at Thomasville and Thunder Hollow, Ramirez has a number 20 painted on her doors."Cars 3 - Official US Trailer" on YouTube Appearances *''Cars 3'' *''Cars 3: Driven to Win'' Profiles and statistics *Official bio **"Cruz may be on Jackson's side of the age gap, but she is on Lightning's side of the conflict. As a lifelong fan of McQueen, she is optimistic, sunny, fierce, and friendly — and now, she is his new, younger coach, coming to Lightning's aid with stars in her eyes when he shows up at the Rust-eze Racing Center."Cars 3 first look: Meet Pixar's new millennials *Specifications **Vehicle type: 2017 CRS Sports Coupe **Top Speed: 210 mph (337 kph) **0-60 mph: 3.8 seconds **Engine Type: High Performance DOHC V-6 **Chassis: Aerodynamic Venturi Channeled **Body: Lightweight alloy Portrayals *Cristela Alonzo - Cars 3 Gallery Quotes *"I am so excited to train you! I like a challenge. I call you my senior project." - Cars 3 *"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa,! The beach ate me." - Cars 3 *"Don't fear failure! Be afraid of not having the chance - you have the chance!" - Cars 3 *"I used to watch you on TV, flying through the air. You seemed so fearless. I wish I knew what that felt like." - Cars 3 *"There you go!"- Cars 3 Names in other languages References Category:Characters Category:Cars 3 Category:Cars 3: Driven to Win Category:Racing cars Category:Dinoco Category:Rust-eze Category:Piston Cup Racers